Gyroscopes are important for applications in navigation, guidance, and control. Many of these applications would benefit from miniaturization due to concerns with system cost, size, weight, and power. However, the possibilities for miniaturization are limited because the designs for conventional gyroscopes tend to exhibit better sensitivity and resolution at larger scales.
Consequently, there is a need for a new type of gyroscope that can be miniaturized with minimal to no impact on performance.